


Dangaronpa Wolf AU

by Katnissk1357



Series: Danganronpa Wolf AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg?, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Omega Verse, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnissk1357/pseuds/Katnissk1357
Summary: Dangaronpa Wolf pack AU I supposeSuggestions for Pack Names would be greatly appreciatedUpdates every Wednesday and Saturday
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Original Character(s), Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa Wolf AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Pack Stats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Swearing will be a part of this.

Trigger Happy Havoc 

Alpha pair: Kyoko: Lilac furred she-wolf with purple eyes Celeste: Black and white furred she-wolf with red eyes 

Beta pair: Katniss: Gray and red furred she-wolf her left eye is green the right is gray and blind sporting a radio collar Chihiro: Brown furred male wolf with green eyes 

Delta Pair: Byakuya: Blonde furred male wolf with ice blue eyes, Makoto: Brown furred male wolf with hazel eyes

Medicine Wolf: Feather: Gray furred male wolf with sky blue eyes

Pack Members: Aoi: Brown furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Sakura: White she-wolf with very pale blue eyes and a scar on her face and right shoulder  
Kiyotaka: Black purple furred male wolf with white markings and red eyes  
Mondo: Black furred male wolf with lilac eyes  
Sayaka: Dark blue furred she-wolf with dark blue eyes  
Hagakure: Brown furred male wolf with dark brown eyes  
Toko: Dark purple furred she-wolf with grey eyes  
Komaru: Brown/green furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Mukuro: Black furred she-wolf with light purple eyes  
Junko: Strawberry Blonde furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Leon: Red furred male wolf with baby blue eyes  
Hifumi: Brown furred male wolf with black eyes 

Super Dangaronpa 2

Alpha Wolf: Izuru: Black furred wolf with red eyes

Beta Pair: Hajime: Brown furred male wolf with green/gold eyes Nagito: Snow white furred wolf with green/gray eyes

Delta Pair: Nekomaru: Black furred male wolf with brown eyes Teruteru: Short brown furred male wolf with black eyes

Medicine Wolf Pair: Ibuki: Black she-wolf with a white muzzle dyed with pink and blue and pink eyes Mikan: Deep purple she-wolf with pink eyes

Pack Members: Akane: Chestnut furred she-wolf with gray eyes  
Chiaki: Pink furred she-wolf with white markings and pink eyes  
Fuyuhiko: Short blonde male wolf with golden eyes  
Gundham: Black furred male wolf with gray through his coat with gray and red eyes  
Hiyoko: Small blonde furred she-wolf with orange eyes  
Soda: Black furred male wolf with pink eyes and hot pink floof on his head  
Mahiru: Red furred she wolf with olive green eyes  
Peko: Silver furred she-wolf with red eyes  
Sonia: Blonde furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Imposter: Blonde furred male wolf with blue eyes 

Dangaronpa V3

Alpha Pair: Shuichi: Blue furred male wolf with gold eyes Kokichi: Purple furred male wolf with purple eyes

Beta Pair: Maki: Brown furred she-wolf with red eyes Kaito: Purple furred male wolf with lilac eyes

Delta Pair : Kirumi: Silver furred she-wolf with green eyes Kaede: Ash blonde she-wolf with purplish-brown eyes

Medicine Wolf: Onyx: Midnight black she-wolf with violet eyes

Pack Members: Angie: White she-wolf with ocean blue eyes  
Gonta: Brown furred male wolf with red eyes  
Himiko: Red furred she-wolf with reddish brown eyes  
K1-B0: White male wolf with blue eyes and a radio collar  
Korekiyo: Ocean green furred male wolf with golden yellow eyes  
Miu: Blonde furred she-wolf with blueish gray eyes  
Rantaro: Light green furred male wolf with green eyes  
Ryoma: Red furred male wolf with black eyes  
Tenko: Dark brown with a slight green tinge furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Tsumugi: Cerulean furred she-wolf with teal eyes 

Rouges (Outside Wolves): Mary: Blood red furred she-wolf with purple eyes  
Aster: Red furred she-wolf with purple eyes  
Holly: Dark brown furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Sorrel: Dark brown furred male wolf with brown eyes  
Kiyondo: White furred male wolf with black/purple markings and red eyes  
Diaya: Black furred male wolf with gray/blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's bad and late. I was half asleep while writing most of this and it was written on different days.

(Third POV)

Rain fell outside a makeshift den in the ground, Kat sat at the mouth of the den. Her head turned to Chihiro who was still sleeping inside. She sighed before standing up an padding out of the den into the rain, lifting her muzzle to sniff for something to eat. 

Kat padded in to the woods, the sent of a rabbit hit her it seemed a bit old but she followed it anyway. Soon she saw a brown furred rabbit that was looking for food in the bushes. The she-wolf pressed her body to the ground stalking the rabbit, watching it's movements before lunging forward landing on it killing it almost instantly.

The she-wolf turned around and padded back to the den slipping inside once again. Kat slowly stepped over Chihiro before turning around and laying the rabbit down in front of his nose. She sat back and waited for the smell of food to awaken the older male. Chihiro slowly opened his eyes, yawning and lifting his head to Kat. 

Chihiro then rested his head back on his paws. Kat sighed standing and dug her canines into the most tender part of the rabbit and ripped it setting that at Chihiro's paws and drawing what was left of the rabbit towards her. 

The two wolves ate in a comfortable silence. "Do you think Kyoko will be angry if you stay out another day?" Chihiro questioned. "I don't think so why wanna keep me all to yourself another day?" Kat retorted. "T-thats not what I meant," Kat giggled, "I'm just kidding, but no I don't think she'll mind." 

Chihiro hummed raising to his paws and curling into Kat's side. The she-wolf lowered her head to draw her tongue along the male's head. Soon Chihiro's breathing slowed showing the other was a sleep again. Kat chuckled a bit before lowering her head to her paws slowly falling asleep aswell. 

~Time Skip~

(Kat's POV)

I heard claws scraping on the outside of the den. I rose slowly untangling myself from Chihiro, crawling towards the mouth of the den. The fur along the back of my neck rose as I stepped outside to be greeted by Kyoko. 

"What're you doing here?" I quizzed. Kyoko sighed, "you're late." "We'll it was raining earlier and we didn't want to leave," I replied. "You're needed back so wake him up and let's go," Kyoko growled. 

I nodded turning around and crawling back in the den. When I crawled back in to see Chihiro looking back at me. 

"Who were you talking to," he questioned. "Kyoko," was all I said before sitting down. 

Chihiro stood up a stretched before walking around me, and walking out of the den. I stood and followed, Kyoko stood as we walked out. She didn't say anything to us just turned and padded into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but hopefully when I write again it'll be longer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Oc backstory, gore, and death

(Third POV)

Kyoko, Chihiro, and Kat walked through a gorse tunnel into the camp that is a sandy ravine with a clearing edged with thick grass, and has a thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielding it. Kat and Chihiro separated from Kyoko probably to find Mondo. Kyoko padded over to Celeste, and sitting beside the back and white she-wolf.

"You found them I see," Celeste hummed. "They had planned to stay out another day," Kyoko replied. "You couldn't have let them." "No remember when we left for a week," Kyoko chuckled.

It was true when the two she-wolves had left. Kat and Byakuya had been left in charge, it was a mess to put it lightly. 

Celeste chuckled, "how do you think it went." "I believe a new couple have finished their courtship and will become mates officially soon," Kyoko replied. Celeste hummed, "that's good now if only Kiyotaka and Mondo were to stop dancing around each other." 

\Meanwhile/

Kat and Chihiro padded over to where their group/small pack consisting of Kiyotaka, Mondo, Leon, Hagakure, and themselves. Although Mondo was currently missing from the group.

Leon was the first to see the two, "hey guys." "Hey," Kat replied as she laid down beside him. "Welcome back, how'd it go," Kiyotaka questioned. "I think it went well don't you," Kat hummed looking to Chihiro.

Chihiro nodded curling into the female's side once again. Kat seemed calm talking to the group. 

When she first joined she had been distant. Until she opened up to the pack about her past and the previous events of her life. 

{Flashback}

Kat and her sister padded along a path made by their father rain pelted on them but they didn't stop.

"Are you sure we're going the right way," Mary questioned. "Of course I am," Kat growled back.

The two she-wolves stopped hearing snarls. They crawled forward peeking through the bushes, to see their father standing over a deer carcass. He lunged forward a loud gunshot rang out, before he fell to the ground.

Mary yelped as the shot rang out. Kat crawled towards her father slowly. The bullet went straight through the males right eye killing him. 

Kat heard the sound of paws coming towards her, but she didn't pay attention to it, pressing her nose into her father's dark gray fur. 

~Time Skip~

Kat winched as her mothers claws drew over her left eye, permanently blinding her in it. 

{End Flashback}

As the group were talking Feather entered the camp carrying multiple herbs in his jaws. He acknowledged Kat and Chihiro's return with a flick of his tail before entering his den. 

Mukuro, Sakura, and Mondo walked through the tunnel all carrying peices of probably a small deer. 

Aoi and Sayaka were the first to greet the three. Sayaka chosing to walk at Mukuro's side to which the other replied in hums. Aoi on the other hand lightly pressed her head into Sakura's shoulder the smaller almost disappearing in the others fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic couples that are near the end of courting and want to officially become mates they'll leave the pack for a week to make sure they can survive without a pack and protect each other.
> 
> Real wolves when of age will find a wolf that is also looking for a mate then will hunt and stay together and either officially become mates or separate and find other wolves.


	4. Holiday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our wolves play in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I probably won't update till after the holidays have this little chapter.

-Trigger Happy Havoc-

(Third POV)

Snow had fallen the night before and the pack were going to get the most of it.

Komaru threw a snowball in Makoto's face giggling. Makoto smiled before throwing a snowball back at Komaru. The two siblings were having fun throwing snowballs.

"Sibling rivalry is beautiful i-," Kat's chuckle was cut off by her getting hit in the face with snow. 

The she-wolf shook her head clearing off the snow, looking up to see a smirking Mondo. "It is so on bitch," Kat playfully threatened. Both wolves continued to throw snowball's at each other. 

Chihiro and Kiyotaka just chuckled at their dumbasses, before having snowballs thrown at them by Sayaka and Junko.

Feather, Byakuya, and Kyoko were talking about something.

Aoi and Sakura were currently in a snowball fight with Hagakure and Leon.

Mukuro was watching to make sure her sister and mate don't get themselves killed. 

Toko and Celeste were having a conversation and watching th he chaos.

-Super Dangaronpa 2-

Izuru was curled in his den staying warm from the cold. Well that was before a snowball was thrown at the back of his head. Izuru lifted his head and turned it to figure out who threw the snowball at him, before one hit him in the face. The male wolf heard giggling from the den entrance, shaking his head to clear the snow from it. 

When he lifted his head he saw Hajime and Nagito standing at the den entrance giggling. 

"Really," was all Izuru deadpanned. "Of course it was," Hajime laughed back. "Ah so you two do have a death wish."

Hajime and Nagito stopped laughing as the black wolf stood up, both turned and high tailed it out. Izuru sighed as he padded to the entrance to look out at the pack's stupidity.

Peko was standing over Fuyuhiko throwing snowball's at Akane and Nekomaru, who had teamed up. 

Hiyoko and Mahiru were in a snowball fight with Ibuki and Mikan. Well were till Mikan accidentally hitting Hiyoko in the face, you can probably guess what happened next.

Sonia, Chiaki, Soda, and Gundum were sitting at the entrance of the other den talking about something. Well Chiaki was curled up asleep in Sonia's side.

-V3- 

Shuichi shivered as cold wind drifted into his den. He stretched a paw out looking for Kokichi, but he hit open air. 

Shuichi yawned, stretching and padding to the den entrance. To be met with the pack playing in the snow.

Kokichi bounced up to him a unamused Maki threatening him. Kokichi then slid behind Shuichi and peeked out passed his side. 

Rantaro and Korekiyo sat at the other den entrance with Kirumi, Angie, and K1-B0 watching the chaos in front of them in sue.

Tsumugi and Kaede were throwing snowballs at Miu and Ryoma who were throwing snowballs back.

Tenko and Himiko were currently in a snowball fight with Onyx and Gonta.

While Kaito tried to make sure Maki didn't make good on her word to kill Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,930


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and short I had no ideas

(Kat's POV)

I sighed, lowering my head to draw my tongue along my chest flatting the fur. Before looking up through the tree branches at the full moon in the sky.

"So are these fuckers gonna show up or what, I'm freezing my tail off."

One of my ears flicked, typical Junko she has always impatient, before anyone answered the strawberry blonde pawsteps were heard, and Shuichi was the first to break through the tree line.

"Sorry we're late," Shuichi said walking towards the other pack leaping on to the rock behind me sitting next to Kyoko.

Following Shuichi was Kaito, Kirumi, Onyx, Angie, Gonta, Rantaro, and Miu. 

"It's fine Shuichi we're still waiting for Izuru," Kyoko replied.

Kaito walked over and sat beside me, while Onyx walked up to Feather talking with the younger wolf.

A few moments later Izuru, Hajime, Nekomaru, Mikan, Twogami, Hiyoko, Soda, and Akane showed up. Hajime sat at my side as well, while Mikan sat beside Onyx and Feather.

"Let's begin shall we," Kyoko questioned. "Please," I quietly replied. "Let's," Izuru replied. "Would you like to start Izuru," Shuichi asked.

Izuru nodded "things have been going fine, prey is already becoming scarce" I looked around Izuru's pack most were thick with fur though Mikan especially seemed abit skinnier "though Hajime and Nagito are finally together." 

I giggled hitting Hajime's shoulder with her own, Kaito laughed "congrats man, what about you Kat still single?" I rolled my eyes "shut up man, I don't see Maki taking you out of the friendzone any time soon."

Izuru sat down his ears flicking, now it's Kyokos turn. 

"First congratulations Hajime" Hajime nodded his thanks towards Kyoko, "we also have a new pair in our pack Chihiro and Kat," I smirked lifting my head just a bit higher.

Kyoko sat her eyes looking to Shuichi for his speech.

"Well since everyone seems to be at the end of their courtship, Maki and Kaito have just started their own courtship."

Me and Hajime's eyes widened as we looked at Kaito who was smiling.

"Well since most of us are cold and we're done her I suggest we leave," Izuru deadpanned. Kyoko and Shuichi agreed.

Hajime stood up I followed suit pressing my nose in to his shoulder "take care of Nagito and tell him I said hi." 

"Will do say the same for Chihiro," Hajime replied before padding off to join his pack.

I smiled before turning to follow the pack through the woods.


	6. Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get introduced to Kiyondo(who is Ishimaru's brother) and Diaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me naming a chapter.

(Third POV)

Kat weaved through the trees sniffing for any scents of unknown wolves. Soon an unknown scent hit her.

Kat lifted her head letting out a long and low howl. She lowered her head pricking her ears for a answering one. Two howl's answered her back one was Mondo the other was Gundum probably marking Izuru's side of the river.

Kat's ears flicked before a white wolf lunged at her.

Kat rolled on to her back trying to get a better look at the wolf he looked like Kiyotaka although he was white with black/purple markings.

As Kat's paws batted at the male's stomach to push him off before lifting her head to sink her teeth into the fur between his neck and shoulder. Rolling them over pressing him into the ground.

Kat was shoved off by a black furred wolf, he snarled at her before leaping off Kat to help the white wolf up to his paws.

Kat rolled herself back to her paws, snarling pressing herself into the ground. Two wolves jumped out on either of her sides, one was Kiyotaka the other was Mondo.

Before Kat could say anything Kiyotaka questioned "Kiyondo?" "Hey Kiyotaka," Kiyondo replied.

"Who is he?" Kat questioned. 

"Kat this is my brother Kiyondo and his mate, Mondo's brother Diaya." Kiyotaka replied resting his head under Kiyondos' own.

"That's interesting but why didn't you two tell me you had a brother" Kat quizzed Mondo and Kiyotaka, rising out of her position her ears pressed to her head out of embarrassment. "Also I think it's wonderful that you two are here probably to see your brother's but what if Kyoko finds them here?" Kat asked Kiyotaka and Mondo.

"That's why were here we wanted to see if we could join you guys," Diaya replied.

"No you wanted to join them I did not," Kiyondo growled back.

Kat paced back and forth her tail swayed as she did, "well we could always bring you to Kyoko and see if she'll let you guys stay of not then we come back and figure something else out."

"That sounds like a plan," Diaya laughed back.

"Please say you don't want us to stay," Kiyondo pleaded with Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka shook his head, " I believe it would be a good idea, don't you agree Kyoudai?"

"If they fuckin wanna I don't see why the shouldn't try," Mondo tched.

"Well then it's settled we go back talk to Kyoko and see how it goes," Kat sighed.

Kat lead the group through the forest back to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on making this chapter longer but I felt the need to update so next chapter will be the rest of this chapter.


	7. Brother? Pt.2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of the previous chapter

(Kiyotaka's POV)

Kat stood at the entrance to camp her ears pressed to her head.

"So when we go in here I'll go first, then Kiyotaka, followed by Diaya, then Kiyondo, then lastly Mondo," Kat sighed turning around to face us.

"Sounds like a plan," Diaya replied this tail swaying either with excitement or anxiety I couldn't tell.

Kat nodded turning before walking through the gorse tunnel and into camp. I followed behind her Daiya following at my heels. As I exited the tunnel Daiya slowed.

Kat was already sat at one side of the entrance to Kyoko's den, Kat's ears were rested on her head a embarrassment habit the she-wolf has. Chihiro's head rested under her chin whispering something to her.

Byakuya and Makoto sat on the other side of the den. While the rest of the pack had formed a semi circle. Well Kyoko and Celeste were sitting on the rock ledge above Kyoko's den.

I swerved to the side to sit by Leon and Hagakure. 

Daiya and Kiyondo followed behind standing in the middle of the circle, Mondo came to sit at my side. 

Kiyondo's fur had risen in anger, anxiety, or a mix of both. Daiya was the opposite excitement radiating off him.

"Katniss care to explain why there are two rogues standing in front of me," Kyoko questioned.

Kat's teeth bared before she growled, "I came across them while doing a patrol of the territory then Kiyotaka and Mondo showed up and stated they were related to them then they requested to join our pack."

"Is this true," Kyoko questioned. Kiyondo and Diaya both nodded.

"Katniss Byakuya come here," Kyoko hummed her tail tip flicking.

Kat sighed standing before turning and leaping on to the rock ledge. Byakuya followed suit after the she-wolf he looked displeased.

The four of wolves talked amongst themselves. Before Kat and Byakuya stood up jumping back down sitting beside Chihiro and Makoto Kyoko slowly stood up.

"Me, my beta, and delta have talked it over and have decided to let you two join but you will work to earn the pack's trust and respect sound good," Kyoko stated her eyes narrowed just slightly.

Diaya once again nodded Kiyondo bared his teeth slightly before nodding. 

Kyoko nodded, "now that's settled continue your day."

Kyoko leaped off the ledge walking into the den. 

Kat stood her ears still to her head as she walked into her den as well.


	8. Pack Stats *Updated*

Trigger Happy Havoc

Alpha pair: Kyoko: Lilac furred she-wolf with purple eyes Celeste: Black and white furred she-wolf with red eyes

Beta pair: Katniss: Gray and red furred she-wolf her left eye is green the right is gray and blind sporting a radio collar Chihiro: Brown furred male wolf with green eyes

Delta Pair: Byakuya: Blonde furred male wolf with ice blue eyes, Makoto: Brown furred male wolf with hazel eyes

Medicine Wolf: Feather: Gray furred male wolf with sky blue eyes

Pack Members: Aoi: Brown furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Sakura: White she-wolf with very pale blue eyes and a scar on her face and right shoulder  
Kiyotaka: Black purple furred male wolf with white markings and red eyes  
Mondo: Black furred male wolf with lilac eyes  
Sayaka: Dark blue furred she-wolf with dark blue eyes  
Hagakure: Brown furred male wolf with dark brown eyes  
Toko: Dark purple furred she-wolf with grey eyes  
Komaru: Brown/green furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Mukuro: Black furred she-wolf with light purple eyes  
Junko: Strawberry Blonde furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Leon: Red furred male wolf with baby blue eyes  
Hifumi: Brown furred male wolf with black eyes  
Kiyondo: White furred male wolf with black/purple markings and red eyes  
Diaya: Black furred male wolf with gray/blue eyes

Super Dangaronpa 2

Alpha Wolf: Izuru: Black furred wolf with red eyes

Beta Pair: Hajime: Brown furred male wolf with green/gold eyes Nagito: Snow white furred wolf with green/gray eyes

Delta Pair: Nekomaru: Black furred male wolf with brown eyes Teruteru: Short brown furred male wolf with black eyes

Medicine Wolf Pair: Ibuki: Black she-wolf with a white muzzle dyed with pink and blue and pink eyes Mikan: Deep purple she-wolf with pink eyes

Pack Members: Akane: Chestnut furred she-wolf with gray eyes  
Chiaki: Pink furred she-wolf with white markings and pink eyes  
Fuyuhiko: Short blonde male wolf with golden eyes  
Gundham: Black furred male wolf with gray through his coat with gray and red eyes  
Hiyoko: Small blonde furred she-wolf with orange eyes  
Soda: Black furred male wolf with pink eyes and hot pink floof on his head  
Mahiru: Red furred she wolf with olive green eyes  
Peko: Silver furred she-wolf with red eyes  
Sonia: Blonde furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Imposter: Blonde furred male wolf with blue eyes

Dangaronpa V3

Alpha Pair: Shuichi: Blue furred male wolf with gold eyes Kokichi: Purple furred male wolf with purple eyes

Beta Pair: Maki: Brown furred she-wolf with red eyes Kaito: Purple furred male wolf with lilac eyes

Delta Pair : Kirumi: Silver furred she-wolf with green eyes Kaede: Ash blonde she-wolf with purplish-brown eyes

Medicine Wolf: Onyx: Midnight black she-wolf with violet eyes

Pack Members: Angie: White she-wolf with ocean blue eyes  
Gonta: Brown furred male wolf with red eyes  
Himiko: Red furred she-wolf with reddish brown eyes  
K1-B0: White male wolf with blue eyes and a radio collar  
Korekiyo: Ocean green furred male wolf with golden yellow eyes  
Miu: Blonde furred she-wolf with blueish gray eyes  
Rantaro: Light green furred male wolf with green eyes  
Ryoma: Red furred male wolf with black eyes  
Tenko: Dark brown with a slight green tinge furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Tsumugi: Cerulean furred she-wolf with teal eyes

Rouges: Mary: Blood red furred she-wolf with purple eyes  
Aster: Red furred she-wolf with purple eyes  
Holly: Dark brown furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Sorrel: Dark brown furred male wolf with brown eyes


	9. Update

Hey so this fic will probably be updated every Wednesday and Saturday. I hope. But there's some family problems going on. My sister was put in a mental hospital for suicidal thoughts. I'm with my dad at the moment. My schedule for school got changed again. My mental health is actual trash.

So please bear with me.


	10. Chapter 6

(Third POV)

Kat laid near the entrance to her and Chihiro's den. It reeked of panic, fear, and the two wolves themselves.

Kat sighed as she slowly rose and padded out the den as she exited the den she stretched, her back popping as she did.

It had been about a month since Diaya and Kiyondo joined the pack and they were settling in well.

Kat walked across the camp towards the entrance of the camp padding out towards the forest.

........

Kat snarled as a cow elk's hooves almost made contact with her head, she then let go of the calf she was trying to bring down.

Kat ran away from the elk before turning and circling them trying to get them to run again. After doing that a few times the elk ran the cow running ahead of her calf.

Kat took the opportunity to chase the calf sinking her teeth in the calves neck. When the mother whirled to protect it's calf, Kat had already brought the it down panting.

Kat stood over the calf sniffing catching the old sent of a Grizzly Bear, Kat snarled as the fawn furred face a coyote peeked out of the bushes before ducking back.

Kat sighed stepping off the calf, collecting the hind legs into her jaws before starting through the forest back towards the camp.

........

(Aoi's POV)

Sakura and I met Kat on her way back to camp she was dragging a elk calf behind her.

"Would you like some help carrying it back," I questioned softly.

The taller she-wolf shook her head dropping the elk before saying " I don't want to bother you two." 

I nodded watching as the she collected the calf again continuing to drag the carcass back to camp. 

When Kat's tail disappeared in the bushes Sakura turned her head towards me "something's bothering her."

I nodded shrugging, "maybe from the elk hunt, I'm surprised there's still calves in herds this late into the fall."

Sakura hummed "but Chihiro did say that when he woke she was gone and the den reeked of fear and panic." 

........

When Kat drug the calf through the tunnel she was tackled by Chihiro, almost knocking her over though she quickly found her footing once again although she dropped the carcass.

"Where the heck were you," Chihiro questioned stepping back to look over the female. "I went to hunt," Kat replied. "I thought something happened to you," Chihiro replied pressing his nose into her shoulder.

Kat just hummed picking up the carcass once again and dragging it towards the middle of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sisters finally out of the hospital but I have tests all week so I might push the next update to Sunday


	11. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Kat's "dream" or whatever of last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore, Mommy Issues (cause ha same)

(Third POV)

Kat's head rose slowly blinking, she was in a large rock den. 

A large gray wolf was laying in the den. His green eyes showed pure amusement as he pressed a paw into a gray and red furred pup while a red one playfully tugged on one of his ears.

A squeak rose from outside the den. The gray wolf stood lowering his head the red pup let go of his ear and leaped off his head to stand beside her sister.

The male went to the entrance and the gray pup followed padding around his tail and sliding between his back legs to see who was outside as well.

As Kat padded forward towards the entrance she was surrounded by bright light.

Kat was then standing by the side of a road. The same gray and red furred pup from earlier now probably around a year old was running towards the road 

The pups right eye was dripping blood onto the forest floor.

The sound of rumbling caught Kat's attention. Kat went to call out to the pup.

Before Kat's call left her muzzle, the pup ran into the road and as she did a car came over the hill hitting the pup.

Kat's eyes widened as the car came to a stop and a person stepped out their black and red eyes showed concern as they slowly approached the wolf, who's sides rose slowly.

Kat went to pad forward but she felt like she was dropped or fell.

Kat lifted her head as she was met with metal bars. Her head turned meeting the pup from earlier whose head rested on their paws as one of it's back legs was stretched out. A snow white wolf pup playfully tugged on the pups ears.

Kat smiled once again.

Kat slowly looked around she was now in a dimly lit forest looking around for someone or something.

Kat was about to call out but a loud gunshot rang out.

Kat's paws carried her to where a large dark gray wolf laid his sides rose and fell rapidly. Blood pooled under his head from where he was bleeding from his eye.

Kat winned running up to the male shoving her muzzle under his head lifting it before stepping back, as she did the head fell back down. Kat then took to licking around the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Kat was shoved to the ground and claws were shoved to close to her throat for comfort.

A red head lowered to say "you couldn't save them if you tried, you'll turn out just like me."

Mom? Kat quizzed in her head her eyes widening. Before Kat could say anything though, multiple different bodies of wolves laid in front of her.

One of the white wolves lifted their head red eyes turned to meet Kat before a dark red wolf sunk their teeth in the others neck.

Kat's head lifted off her paws her chest rose and fell quickly her body shaking as she looked around. She was back in her own den Chihiro resting in her side.


	12. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the comments for a small update

(Third POV)

Kat spread her jaws in a yawn. Kyoko laid near Kat, her tongue dragged idly through her fur.

The pack was enjoying what little time they had left together before winter set in.

Kat's head lifted as the sound of pawsteps pounded towards the camp, Aoi broke through the grose tunnel panting though she was smiling slightly.

"Sakura and I found a moose and thought we should try to hunt it together as a pack," Aoi panted her tail wagging.

Kat's tail wagged as she looked to Kyoko for the she-wolve's answer.

"Is it a bull or a cow moose," Kyoko questioned rising to her paws.

"It's a bull, but we figured that we could all take it down as a last like hurrah before we disband from the pack for the winter and early spring." Aoi replied lifting her head to meet Kyoko's eyes.

"Personally I think it'd be a good idea," Kat replied rising to her paws as well.

Kyoko turned her head to look between Kat and Aoi before nodding "Alright hears how we're going to do this."

Kyoko turned and padded towards her den leaping onto it her tail flicking. The entirety of the pack, well other than Sakura.

"Mukuro will you be the anchor for the moose to focus on so the rest of us can attack?" Kyoko questioned., Mukuro nodded Sayaka pressed her head into her shoulder as her tail wagged as well, "Makoto, Aoi, Sayaka, and Chihiro you will attack first because you all are smaller and more speed oriented when you fall Leon, Kat, Toko, and Celeste will go in, and we'll continue on like that till we bring it down." 

The howls Kyoko got in return is what closed the meeting. With Aoi leading the way the pack were on their way.

........

Kat had to stop herself from gagging the bull mooses antlers were peeling getting ready to fall off for winter.

Mukuro slid in front of the moose being careful not to get kicked. With a nod from Kyoko, Makoto, Aoi, Sayaka, and Chihiro lunged.

Sayaka lunged herself towards the jugular, while Makoto, Aoi, and Chihiro lunged towards the legs dragging it.

Sayaka fell first almost getting kicked but she darted out of the way in time. Kat took her place almost immediately.

Makoto was next to fall, then Chihiro and finally Aoi.

Kat felt her jaws slowly starting to slip so she released the moose, ducking between his legs to get out before she was kicked.

Kat slinked over laying by Chihiro the male slowly drew his tongue over the she-wolf's shoulder.

........

Kat threw her head back in a celebratory howl as the mooses legs buckled and it fell.

The entirety of the back surrounded the moose eating their fill before dispersing places to sleep.

Kat yawned stretching resting her head on her paws. Chihiro joined her resting his head on her side, feeling it rose and fall as he did.

........

(Kat's POV)

I lifted my head to be met with metal bars, I almost stood up but the sound of snoring stopped her.

I turned my head to see a white wolf pup curled in my side. I smiled softly 'oh Keebo I hope your okay wherever you are,' I thought softly.

My head turned back to be meet with a pink and white haired woman. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, her red and black eyes showed her happiness more than her smile did.


	13. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exhausted that's it.

(Third POV)

Kat snarled as she plucked a hare out of the snow and shaking it roughly killing it almost instantly.

A loud hoo scaring her, lifting her head to see a snowy owl sitting on the tree branch above her.

Kat sighed tearing a small chunk of the hare dropping it for the owl picking up the rest of the hare Kat turned to walk away. Another loud hoo stopped her.

"What geez," Kat snarled around her hare.

The owls wings unfurled and it took off over her head Kat sighed before following.

........

(Kat's POV)

I panted dropping the hare while the owl landed just behind a small patch of dirt covered in snow.

"What'd you bring me here for you stupid bird," I questioned.

Small whimpers caught my attention. 

Ears pricked, I slowly crawled forward sticking my nose in the scent of a wolf caught my nose.

I shuffled through the opening a strawberry blonde wolf pup laid in the den.

I immediately picking the pup up by the scruff and crawling back out. By the time I got out the owl was gone.

My ears flicked as I turned my head to put the pup on my back picking up the hare and walking away.

........

(Third POV)

Chihiro's head lifted as Kat entered the den carrying a hare between her jaws.

Chihiro opened his mouth to greet her though whines came from around Kat. 

"Kat what do you have," Chihiro questioned.

Kat padded over dropping the hare in front of Chihiro turning her head and picking a wolf pup between her jaws.

Chihiro's tail moved uncovering two other pups.

Kat lowered her head setting the pup next to the others, "I'm sorry I just couldn't leave her there."

Kat padded over to sit beside Chihiro's head lowering her nose to rest on the others cheek a small whine passing through her.

........

(Still Third POV)

Kat picked up Ame turning her head to put the pup on her back, turning her head to pick up Jay.

Chihiro bounded over to the trio carrying Kage in his jaws.

Nodding Kat padded into the water swimming to the other side turning to waiting for Chihiro to do the same, before starting their way back to camp to reunite with the pack.


	14. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I literally haven't done anything, I'm exhausted and am not feeling well so fun.

(Chihiro's POV)

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Ame questioned pressing herself between Kat's forelegs.

Kat dipped her head to draw her tongue along Ame's cheek, "of course it is hun come on I wouldn't lie to you would I?"

Ame shook her head, Kat smiled continuing along the path towards camp.

I bounded up to Kat a small smile on my face, "do you think we should stop and hunt?"

"Next grass patch we'll hide them and hunt," Kat replied tail wagging.

........

(Kat's POV)

I snarled around the elk calf in my mouth water lapped at my stomach. The cow that was chasing me turned and ran off.

I wadded out of the water dropping the calf panting.

"You losing your edge old woman."

My head turned seeing Soda and Gundam holding a black and brown furred pup between his jaws.

"Your older than me so watch your mouth," I snapped back playfully.

Giggling I wadded back into the water Soda meeting me half way, I lifted up my head slightly pressing noses with him.

My ears pricked as a small growl broke me and Soda apart.

"Sorry am I keeping y'all from something," I questioned.

Soda shrugged, "we should probably be hoofing it to camp and you should get that calf back before birds get it."

I nodded turning, "see ya later then."

........

(Ame's POV)

I sat watching my mother press her head to a purple furred she-wolve's shoulder.

"My names Korra what's your's," a purple furred she-wolf with white socks and red eyes questioned.

"I'm Ame these are my siblings Jay and Kage," I smiled slightly.

Korra smiled turning her head to a black furred male wolf "this is my brother Jin."

Jin nodded his head before her could say anything though three wolves walked through the gorse tunnel.


	15. Pack Stats *Updated*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so today's update is another pack stat update sorry I'm overwhelmed with school.

Trigger Happy Havoc

Alpha pair: Kyoko: Lilac furred she-wolf with purple eyes Celeste: Black and white furred she-wolf with red eyes

Beta pair: Katniss: Gray and red furred she-wolf her left eye is green the right is gray and blind sporting a radio collar Chihiro: Brown furred male wolf with green eyes

Delta Pair: Byakuya: Blonde furred male wolf with ice blue eyes, Makoto: Brown furred male wolf with hazel eyes

Medicine Wolf: Feather: Gray furred male wolf with sky blue eyes

Pack Members: Aoi: Brown furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Sakura: White she-wolf with very pale blue eyes and a scar on her face and right shoulder  
Kiyotaka: Black purple furred male wolf with white markings and red eyes  
Mondo: Black furred male wolf with lilac eyes  
Sayaka: Dark blue furred she-wolf with dark blue eyes  
Hagakure: Brown furred male wolf with dark brown eyes  
Toko: Dark purple furred she-wolf with grey eyes  
Komaru: Brown/green furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Mukuro: Black furred she-wolf with light purple eyes  
Junko: Strawberry Blonde furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Leon: Red furred male wolf with baby blue eyes  
Hifumi: Brown furred male wolf with black eyes  
Kiyondo: White furred male wolf with black/purple markings and red eyes  
Diaya: Black furred male wolf with gray/blue eyes

Apprentices: Jay: Gray furred she-wolf with tan and darker gray spots right eye is yellow left is white Apprenticing under Kyoko  
Kage: Tan furred male wolf with a white patch on his chest with green eyes Apprenticing under Feather  
Ame: Strawberry Blonde furred she-wolf with red eyes Apprenticing under Mukuro  
Korra: Lilac furred she-wolf with black socks with red eyes Apprenticing under Kat  
Jin: Black furred male wolf with purple eyes Apprenticing under Makoto  
Akari: Blonde furred she-wolf with brown tips to her ears and tail with blue eyes Apprenticing under Celeste  
Momo: White furred she-wolf with brown markings like a siamese cat with blue eyes Apprenticing under Mondo  
Tokomo: Black purple furred she-wolf with lilac eyes Apprenticing under Sakura  
Diane: Auburn furred she-wolf with blue eyes Apprenticing under Chihiro  
Kai: Dark blue furred male wolf with light purple eyes Apprenticing under Byakuya  
Haru: Brown/green furred male wolf with gray eyes Apprenticing under Leon

Super Dangaronpa 2

Alpha Wolf: Izuru: Black furred wolf with red eyes

Beta Pair: Hajime: Brown furred male wolf with green/gold eyes Nagito: Snow white furred wolf with green/gray eyes

Delta Pair: Nekomaru: Black furred male wolf with brown eyes Teruteru: Short brown furred male wolf with black eyes

Medicine Wolf Pair: Ibuki: Black she-wolf with a white muzzle dyed with pink and blue and pink eyes Mikan: Deep purple she-wolf with pink eyes

Pack Members: Akane: Chestnut furred she-wolf with gray eyes  
Chiaki: Pink furred she-wolf with white markings and pink eyes  
Fuyuhiko: Short blonde male wolf with golden eyes  
Gundham: Black furred male wolf with gray through his coat with gray and red eyes  
Hiyoko: Small blonde furred she-wolf with orange eyes  
Soda: Black furred male wolf with pink eyes and hot pink floof on his head  
Mahiru: Red furred she wolf with olive green eyes  
Peko: Silver furred she-wolf with red eyes  
Sonia: Blonde furred she-wolf with blue eyes  
Imposter: Blonde furred male wolf with blue eyes

Apprentices: Himiko: Brown furred she-wolf with green/gray eyes Apprenticing under Izuru  
Kanna: Brown furred she-wolf with brown eyes Apprenticing under Akane  
Emika: Purple furred she-wolf with pink paws with pink eyes Apprenticing under Peko  
Natsu: Black furred male wolf with purple ears with pink eyes Apprenticing under Soda  
Midori: Blonde furred she-wolf with red eyes Apprenticing under Nekomaru  
Fumio: Silver furred male wolf with gold eyes Apprenticing under Gundam  
Ezra: Blonde furred she-wolf with pink eyes Apprenticing under Mahiru  
Tsukiko: Black furred she-wolf with brown markings with gray eyes Apprenticing under Fuyuhiko  
Mikio: Red furred male wolf with orange eyes Apprenticing under Hajime 

Dangaronpa V3

Alpha Pair: Shuichi: Blue furred male wolf with gold eyes Kokichi: Purple furred male wolf with purple eyes

Beta Pair: Maki: Brown furred she-wolf with red eyes Kaito: Purple furred male wolf with lilac eyes

Delta Pair : Kirumi: Silver furred she-wolf with green eyes Kaede: Ash blonde she-wolf with purplish-brown eyes

Medicine Wolf: Onyx: Midnight black she-wolf with violet eyes

Pack Members: Angie: White she-wolf with ocean blue eyes  
Gonta: Brown furred male wolf with red eyes  
Himiko: Red furred she-wolf with reddish brown eyes  
K1-B0: White male wolf with blue eyes and a radio collar  
Korekiyo: Ocean green furred male wolf with golden yellow eyes  
Miu: Blonde furred she-wolf with blueish gray eyes  
Rantaro: Light green furred male wolf with green eyes  
Ryoma: Red furred male wolf with black eyes  
Tenko: Dark brown with a slight green tinge furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Tsumugi: Cerulean furred she-wolf with teal eyes

Apprentices: Yumkeo: Purple furred she-wolf with blue markings making her look like a raccoon with gold eyes Apprenticing under Rantaro  
Yuuki: Brown furred male wolf with purple eyes Apprenticing under Shuichi  
Sora: Silver furred she-wolf with purplish-brown eyes Apprenticing under Kaito  
Katsu: White furred male wolf with teal eyes Apprenticing under Korekiyo  
Kira: Red furred she-wolf with red eyes Apprenticing under Tenko  
Toshiro: Dark brown/green furred male wolf with red/brown eyes Apprenticing under Kaede  
Asami: White furred she-wolf with bluish gray eyes Apprenticing under Himiko  
Usagi: Light green furred she-wolf with gold eyes Apprenticing under Angie

Rouges: Mary: Blood red furred she-wolf with purple eyes  
Aster: Red furred she-wolf with purple eyes  
Holly: Dark brown furred she-wolf with green eyes  
Sorrel: Dark brown furred male wolf with brown eyes  
???: White furred she-wolf with blind gold eyes


	16. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter I'm probably sick again so yay

(Third POV)

"Stop!" Kat barked skidding to a stop before she hit the river.

Korra skidded to a stop as well water lapping at her belly fur, "what we're going to lose our hunt."

"You can't just hunt on another packs territory especially since we have a meeting tonight," Kat replied.

Korra grumbled wading through the water back to the other side.

Kat offered the younger a soft smile, "I smell moose wanna see if it's a mother and calf."

Korra nodded her tail swaying a bit, "sure."

........

Kat zigzagged infront of the mother moose as Korra sunk her teeth into the calves jugular bringing it down easily.

Kat leaped out of the way as the cow moose ran. Korra's tail raised as she stood over the carcass. 

"You drag that back to camp I'll see if I can snag a couple hares ok," Kat panted.

Korra nodded picking up the calf by it's neck and walking towards camp.

Kat smiled turning on her heels and walking away.

........

(Ame's POV)

I laid in the apprentice den my ears were pressed to my head.

The sound of paws and laughing is what caused me to drag myself out of the den.

I padded out of the den and towards my 'mother,' "can we talk?"

"Of course about what," Kat smiled dropping the hares she caught.

"Are you my real mother," I questioned.

"W-what," Kat questioned her ears resting on her head.

"Are you my real mother," I snarled slightly.

"What makes you think I'm not," Kat questioned.

"A red wolf came to me in my dream and told me I should've died that night in the snow," I replied.

Kat sighed turning on her heels, "follow me."


	17. Chapter 12

(Ame's POV)

I sat on my haunches tail curled at my side watching for the other packs.

Jay approached me sitting down, "are you ok you seem out of it."

"I'm fine don't worry about it," I offered her a smile.

Before anyone could say anything a large black wolf broke through the bushes a small brown furred she-wolf followed close behind.

Though the wolf that caught my attention was a blonde she-wolf with pink eyes a red wolf following behind her.

"Izuru," Kyoko smiled dipping her head to the black furred wolf that entered.

A short time later a blue furred wolf came from the other side of the clearing joining Kyoko and Izuru.

"Let's get started shall we."

........

(Kat's POV)

"Kat!" a white wolf practically threw themself at me.

My eyes lifted as my tail wagged, "Keebo oh my gods how did you even what hi."

Keebo stepped off letting my up.

"What you two know each other," a white she-wolf questioned.

"Yep I guess I should introduce you to Kat Asami, Asami Kat she practically raised me for a bit," Keebo smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Asami if you don't mind me asking whose your mother," I smiled pride practically rolled off me. 

"It's nice to meet you to also my mother is Miu," Asami dipped her head.

I blinked a couple times turning my head to Keebo, "Miu really."

"Mom Kyoko said we gotta go," Jay said walking up to join us.

I nodded dipping my head "this is one of my children Jay."

"Hello wait one of them," Keebo questioned.

I nodded, "my other daughter is the strawberry blonde she-wolf over there named Ame and my son is the tan one named Kage."


	18. Chapter 13

(Third POV)

Kat yawned stretching out in her nest lowering her head back to her paws. 

Chihiro entered the den shortly after touching noses with Kat before curling up his back rested against the she-wolves own.

Kat rose to her paws padding outside bounding over to catch Diane before she slipped into the apprentice den to sleep as well, "can you check if Korras awake?"

Diane nodded yawning as she slid inside.

Korra exited the den stretching before bounding over to Kat.

The pair sat infront of Kyoko's den waiting for the purple furred she-wolf to exit.

"Who where the last to eat earlier," Kyoko questioned, Kat and Korra dipped their heads, "alright you two go mark the left side of the territory then hunt after you do so," the two she-wolves nodded rising and padding off

"Mukuro, Ame, Sakura, and Tokomo practice battle moves, the rest of you do as you please."

........

(Korra's POV)

I lowered my head sniffing for anything that might be interesting, the scent of blood caught my attention.

I tilted my head back letting out a low howl.

My ears pricked listening as a deeper howl answered.

I sat waiting for Kat to join me.

........

Kat bounded up to me her head cocked, "what is it."

"Sniff," I replied lowering my head catching the now stale scent of blood.

Kat did as well her eyes widening, " let's go see where it goes you track it."

I nodded sniffing and walking towards the left.

........

(Kat's POV)

I followed closely on Korra's heels as we followed the scent.

Korra stopped," it's right past this bush."

I nodded padding around her, "I'll go first just incase."

I looked over the bushes seeing a sight I hadn't wanted to see.


	19. Chapter 14

(Korra's POV)

Kat stepped back eyes wide and wild as if she'd seen a ghost.

I slowly approached her, "are you ok?"

........

(Third POV)

A white wolf stood over Kat, gold eyes following the red furred she-wolf who circled them.

"I suggest you back down rouge this is a family matter," the red furred she-wolf growled.

The white wolves lips pulled up showing off her teeth.

The red wolf laughed, "what are you gonna do about it mute."

The white furred wolf stepped off Kat seeming to smile.

Kat slowly rose to her paws a low growl rumbled through her as she lunged forward attacking the red she-wolf.

........

(Kat's POV)

My head turned, "we have to stop them." 

Korra stepped back her eyes searching Kat's own before slowly nodding.

I smiled, "you go around and push the red wolf off the brown wolf they're holding down I got the other two."

Korra nodded once again pressing herself to the ground crawling around the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo another short chapter and some backstory omg I'm kidding but I didn't really wanna add to much to this chapter so next chapter can be well you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> This also takes inspiration from the warrior cat books/series


End file.
